Untitled Snund Fic (part twofinish)
by Reneeosaurus
Summary: I worked with ReneeRevolution to finish a piece she started last year. Hope you enjoy! No smut this time, just some fluff.


AN: I worked with the amazingly talented ReneeRevolution to finish this piece. She wrote the first part about a year ago, and we both decided it needs to be finished. So..here it is. Also, here is the link for the first part. s/8939622/1/Untitled-Snund-Fan-Fiction

Snake

_It couldn't have been a dream._

Snake sat up, he pondered what may (or may not) have happened last night.

_It seemed so real. But…_

He told himself it was all a dream, and tried desperately to shake the thoughts. He looked up and Scott was still standing there, and with quite a confused face.

"You gonna get up? I'm making coffee." Scott shuffled away as he finished his sentence.

_Shit. If this is some kind of stupid joke, I'll kill him._

Snake stood and stretched, however, the expected sore back that usually accompanies sleeping on a couch didn't come. The man shook the thought and followed to smell of fresh brewed coffee and sizzling bacon to the kitchen, he took a seat at the table and studied Scott.

He cleared his throat and spoke, his voice hoarse.

"So..uhm, I.."

He didn't know what to say, whether or not it had been a dream, it had the same effect.

"Spit it out, dude." Scott replied without even glancing his way.

"I…So, about last night?" He usually was so confident and outright, but something about the (maybe) dream had him so lost for words.

"You didn't want to sleep in the bed, so I brought you a blanket, and I didn't want to push it like you said yourself…_you could snap me in half with one finger_."

Scott turned and smirked, a wink sent shivers down Snake's back.

_Oh shit._

Scott

Scott's body filled adrenaline. The feeling of success filled every inch of him. He had, in fact, slept with the huge man in front of him, who was now rendered speechless.

"You little shit." Snake finally spoke. It had a hint of humour, like a last minute attempt in not sounding angry.

Scott's smirk grew wider and he sat down with two cups of coffee. He pushed the bigger mug across the table, but Snake was lost in thought.

"Look, I'm sorry I fucked with you, I just couldn't pass the opportunity up." Scott giggled as he finished his apology.

Snake's eyes found his and Scott melted. His eyes were so much brighter than they were in the dark. He'd never allowed himself to stare.

"It's okay." Snake's voice trailed away. He grabbed his coffee, but didn't drink.

"You mad at me or something?" Scott's smile was starting to fade.

_Fuck, now he's mad_

"No, I'm not." Snake's face lit up and a breathtaking smile met Scott. "I'm just curious as to how I got back on the couch" As he continued he raised an eyebrow.

_Well, it took a lot of upper body strength and persuasion._

"You're quite pliable when you're half-asleep" Scott returned the smile, with one of his own.

"So you're saying, you just told me to get on the couch and I did?" Snake wasn't buying it.

"Okay, fine. I did persuade you to get on the couch, I just had to support all of your weight down the hall to get you there." Scott averted his eyes to his coffee, he didn't want Snake to be angry.

"Holy shit, I bet you got a workout…But why? Why didn't you let me stay with you?" Scott could hear the vulnerability in his voice, something no one would ever expect from him, he was taken by surprise.

_He…wanted to stay? With me? But…I didn't know how he'd feel and plus, I didn't want him to regret anything._

"I wanted to fuck with you, I already told you." Scott was searching for reasons that made sense, he didn't know how to word the truth.

"I doubt it. Now what's the real reason?" Snake pressed.

"Fine" Scott replied with a sigh. "I didn't know if you we're going to…regret…it, when you woke up."

Snake grabbed his face, taking the smaller boy by surprise. However, it was a tender gesture.

"You thought I would regret that?" Snake asked.

Scott's heart fluttered. He wasn't used to this side of Snake. He was always so hard-shelled and hidden, for him to be showing emotion…it was new, all so new and Scott loved it.

"Yea, kinda" Scott still couldn't look up to him.

"Scott…." Snake didn't finish his sentence, and Scott finally looked up. He could have sworn Snakes eyes could have burned through him.

"So, when you woke me up yesterday afternoon…everything was real? You and me? Everything?"

"Well, yea. I was going to let you just sleep all day and night, but you fell on the floor and I had to get you up." Scott replied.

Snake sighed and looked away.

He dropped his hand from Scott's face and got up and walked away. Without another word or an explanation. Scott couldn't help but feel hurt.

He stood and walked to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. He hadn't made his bed that morning, so he just crawled in and let tears hit the pillow under his head.

_It was going so well, what did I say? What did I not say?_

Scott swam in his thoughts, and soon he drifted to sleep.

Snake

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Snaked paced back and forth behind the locked bathroom door.

_Why am I so stupid? I just left him in there. What is wrong with me?_

Snake stripped his clothing and got into the shower to pass time. As the hot water beat down on his back, he couldn't turn his thoughts off.

_Go out there and get him. You've been thinking of this moment for so long, and you fucked it up_

Snake lost track of time, for all he could tell, he'd been in there for hours, his pruned fingers were the only way of knowing. He turned the water off and got dressed, not even stopping to dry himself off.

He started to feel the adrenaline, while in the shower, he decided we was going to march in there and tell him how he felt. He wasn't leaving Florida without Scott knowing everything.

The fifty feet hallway felt like a thousand. He paused right outside Scott's door to work up the last bit of courage.

_Well, here we go._

He twisted the knob and opened the door.

Scott

The sound of his door opening woke Scott up. He didn't move or speak, he didn't know what he'd say if he did. So he stayed silent, and closed his eyes again. He followed to sounds he made throughout the room.

"Dammit Scott" Snake whispered almost too quietly to be heard.

The man sighed and sat on the bed, shifting Scott's weight. Snake placed a hand over Scott's and he froze. Snake wasn't the kind to show compassion or…anything for that matter.

He sighed and laid down next to him, and pulled the smaller boy up to his chest. Scott remained silent, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

_What is he doing? I thought he was angry._

After what felt like ages of listening to him breathe, Scott spoke.

"I thought you were mad" Scott was having trouble staying composed.

"I was…but…only because you thought I would regret that, regret you. I know I'm not the kind of guy to really show feelings or emotions, and this is probably all so new to you, but I do have feelings and the ones I have for you can't be explained" Scott tried to interrupt but he kept going.

"This sounds cliché and I know that, but when you've thought about a moment for as long as I've thought of this one, you can't help it. My stay here isn't permanent, I'm leaving tomorrow morning, but I'd love to make the most of the day I have left with you." Snake ended with a sigh.

Scott's thoughts were racing.

_Was that like an indirect way of telling me he loves me?_

_What's going to happen when he leaves?_

He couldn't even fathom words, he was so lost in thought. Snake was the last person on the entire earth that he would have expected to say those things. That was only things you hear in romance movies and in girly novels, but it was absolutely perfect. _He_ was absolutely perfect.

Scott fluttered his eyelids and looked up at the man.

"We can go out to eat, there is a nice Italian place down the street, they have the best spag-"

Scott's sentence was cut short with Snake's lips. He crushed them against his with such force and passion that Scott felt he was going to explode.

"I love Italian food." Snake responded when the kiss finally ended.

The two spent the best night of their loves together, and even thought the constant reminder that Snake was leaving in the morning hung onto every word spoken across the dinner table, into each other's mouths in Scotts bed, they clung to every minute they had...never wasting a second.

Scott

Scott woke the next day covered in Snake's tee-shirt and boxers. The sun was weaving through the blinds, casting beautiful lines of sunshine across the walls. It was a glorious morning, until he realized the time.

_10:00. Snake's flight was at 8:00._

If heartbreak made a noise, the entire world would have heard it. Scott cried for what felt like hours. When he finally got up, a folded piece of paper was on his desk in the corner of his room.

It read…

* * *

"Scott, I didn't want to wake you. To be honest, it was quite selfish of me, I didn't want to deal with leaving you behind.

My life has been missing something, something I need, something to give me hope. You have been what I'm needing. You've filled my heart with so many new experiences and feelings. I didn't know what it was like to love someone, until you.

You are everything I need and you've taught me so much…like, don't let you make coffee again, your couch is very uncomfortable, and most of all, you've taught me why storms are named after people.

You came and took my heart in your path, and for one moment, the eye of the storm, my life was perfect. However, that was the calm and now my heart will have to brave the rest of the storm because you'll be in Florida, and I'll be in Louisiana. But I want you to know, I'll be back as soon as I can be. I'm leaving my heart with you, and a pair of my underwear, they look better on you anyways. Take good care of my heart. It's the only one I got, but I'd like you to have it.

Don't cry. I'll be back soon.

I promise."

* * *

Scott couldn't help but cry. This man, he came and swept him off his feet, and now he was yanked away just as quickly.

He got back into bed, and covered himself with the duvet cover.

He laid there…

And he hoped it was all just a dream, because it never happening at all was better than the pain he felt now.


End file.
